Sharp
by Lilith0376
Summary: Sharp lets his feelings for Helen known meantime Alicia has plans for 2 of Helen's sons.


Sharp  
  
Part One  
  
Computer, check the new updates of the government. Sharp said strictly and his huge system reacted immediately to the sound of his voice. He sighed and leaned back in his armchair. It was late at night and he was still working on his new bionic-updating program. In former times JD would have been here and had helped him. He was an intelligent young scientist and without any doubts he would follow Sharp and become the leader of the bionic 10. But since some months he spend lots of time with his girlfriend Josephine. Sharp thought back to the day, when he called the boys' girlfriends to help him with the badly injured bionic six. They were so worried over their loves. Later the Bennett kids had to worry about their loves, when they were hurt in a fight with Scarab. They became bionic and the love between the young people grew stronger and stronger. They all were good friends, but of course they couldn't live a normal life anymore. They had nearly no contact to any other students from their high school and always had to be careful that nobody would find out about their secret.  
  
The kids still had each other, but it maybe was worse for Jack and Helen. Jack's secret identity had always been a big part in their relationship. It had nearly ruined their wedding and later their marriage. They had no real contact to other families or people in their age. Jack had lots of work to do as a test pilot for him, but for Helen it was different.  
  
The children, her dear baby-children, were growing up and now had found the loves of their lives. They weren't focused on their mother anymore and didn't need her attention that much anymore. It was hard for her. She never had an easy live. Worrying about Jack, later her children, lots of accident and a miscarriage.  
  
Sharp took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had always liked Helen. She was a beautiful woman, who had a good body and wonderful heart and soul. As they first met he felt for her as a daughter. But this feeling changed. The last months he had been thinking about her a lot. Her beautiful smile appeared all of a sudden in front of his eyes. He had never felt this way towards a person especially a woman before. It was all new to him and what the hell was it? Was he... was he really in love with her?  
  
She laughed and her light brown hair was touching her bare shoulders. She was wearing a long red dress and high heels. He watched her and all of a sudden she took his hands and laughed at him. He looked into her eyes and wanted to kiss her, wanted to hold her, wanted to own her.  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Sharp nearly fell of his chair as the alarm started loudly in his computer. Sharp put his hand on his chest to get his heart stop beating so fast. He put his glasses back on and sat back down on his chair.  
  
What's wrong, computer? He asked in his normal, clear and strict voice. The computer showed pictures of a solar-energy-station in Brazil. Professor Sharp, Scarab and his gang are attacking the station in Brazil. In this station are some scientists who test some new solar-chips. Sharp knew that his evil brother wanted these chips badly. They had an incredible power with producing heat. With their help he could burn down the earth! All right, computer. Please contact the Bionic six. Try it on their home computer first. The computer made some beeping noises. Yes, Professor Sharp!  
  
So what are you going to do tonight? Helen asked her children. JD and Josephine, Eric and Sarah, Bunji and Momo and Friedrich and Meg were sitting in the living room of the Bennetts. They had just finished eating a new delicious dinner Jack had made.  
  
We don't know yet, Mom. JD said as Josephine laid her head down on his chest and he put his arm around her shoulder. But Jo and I had a hard day in the lab today. We are still working on the chemistry project for school. So we won't do anything long tonight, maybe watching a movie. Helen nodded silently. Bunji gave Momo a short kiss on the check. Momo and I just bought tickets for us for the new Charlie's angels' movie. So you have to join us!  
  
Sarah clapped her hands happily. Wow that's great, Bunji. I want to see this movie so badly. Meg looked at her mother, she looked kind of disappointed. But maybe she was just having a bad day. So Mom, what are you and dad doing tonight? Helen laughed sadly, at least the other thought so. Your father will go to a test pilot meeting this evening and I will read a book and go to bed early.  
  
Eric just wanted to repeat something after exchanging worried looks with his sister, as the alarm on their TV went on. Jack immediately stormed into the living room and turned on the monitor. Bionic-1 online Professor. What happened? Sharp appeared on the screen. Scarab and his gang are attacking a solar-chip-project in Brazil. You have to stop him. I already sent all the necessary information to the sky dancer. Good luck!  
  
With that the screen got black again. Jack turned around and said. You know what that means? Bionics on! They all screamed and the Bionic six ran to the Skydancer and reached the Brazil station in a nick of time.  
  
With the help of these chips, I'll be able to rule the world. Nobody will stop me. Hahaha... Scarab laughed as his people were beating up the soldiers and the security-men as well as the scientists. My dear, you are so evil! Scarabina said a she hugged him. I know! He laughed loudly and his woman laughed with him. Not so fast Scarab! First you have to get us out of the way!  
  
Scarab and Scarabina spun around surprised and had to face the bionic 10. Hey you fools! You are too late, because I just found the chips and now you will see how mighty they are and what they can do! Just take a look, but I would be careful when I were in your position. He laughed again and pressed some buttons and the machines started working soundly. Show them how powerful you are, my hero! Scarabina cheered as she jumped up and down. Glove, Madam O, Chopper, Klunk, Mechanic, black widow, sword mistress, Gorgona get them! The members of his gang turned around faced them. Now the game is over! And I have another surprise for you! The new member of my team, she is an excellent fighter and a great scientist! He motioned to the shadow in a corner of the room. Come out my lady!  
  
Jack could not believe his eyes it was Alicia! His ex-girlfriend. Let me introduce you to Alicia, Scarab said proudly. Mother-1 felt her heart sink she knew the woman all too well, she had tried to take Jack away from her and she was the cause for her miscarriage. Helen could feel her tears beginning to swell in her eyes but she would not allow them to run her cheeks.  
  
I see you still look very handsome Bionic-1. Alicia said clearly recognising Jack. Bionic-1 didn't know what to say this woman who knew who he was very well and could easily bring down 6 of the members of the newly formed Bionic 10. Well, well I see you two know each other. Scarab said clearly pleased. I know him and his wife too Alicia told him. Then she did something no one, not even Scarab was expecting; she ran to Bionic-1 and kissed him on his lips with great passion.  
  
Helen gasp as did the bionic teens, but soon her gasp turned to jealousy Helen soon grabbed Alicia by the hair and pulled her away from her husband. The battle had begun! The other bionics soon joined in the fight against their enemies but the image of another woman kissing Bionic-1 made it difficult for them to concentrate, Scarab and his men took advantage of that and pounded them.  
  
As the fight came to and end the Bionic 10 lay on the ground having lost one of many battles that were sure to come. When they finally awoke their enemies were gone but the kiss was still fresh in every ones mind. Dad, who was that woman? Eric asked clearly baffle. She is no one, son. What do you mean she is no one? She kissed you! Jo said to him. Yes, she did he said grimly. Helen was very upset Meg was trying to calm her mother down, but it did no good.  
  
Lets go home we need to figure out what when wrong. JD said. No one said a word during the trip back to the SPL. Helen did not sit on her usual seat; instead she sat next to Momo leaving Bunji her seat. The trip back home was very depressing the kids could see Helen looking at Jack with anger and hurt in her eyes but neither teen dare ask her why. We have reached our destination Bunji said.  
  
Welcome back team! Sharp said cheerily, but his remark wasn't welcome the way he wanted. What happened? We got beat by Scarab and his crew. Sarah told him. Beat? How? Why? I'll tell you why Jack's ex is in his team! Helen said angrily. It is not my fault! He shouted at her. She kissed you! Helen accused him. I didn't know she was going to do that. Jack we are in danger because of her. Helen said and began to cry.  
  
Its ok Helen tell me what happened exactly. Sharp said as he gathered her into his arms. The feeling he had in the morning came back to him as he held her and worse yet he began to feel his penis harden. Come sit down, do you want soothing to drink? Coffee? Tea? Milk? Coffee please. She said and smiled at him. Come with me guys I need to check you and make sure you are not badly injure.  
  
The bionics follow instructions as told but the tension between Mother-1 and Bionic-1 hung in the air making every one feel uncomfortable; so how are doing? Frederick asked trying to break the chill in the air. I'll let you know in a few minutes just relax for now. Sharp told him. It looks like you didn't receive any substantial damage you will be fine, you just need some rest. Sharp finally said.  
  
After they got home all the plans the teens had when out the window no one felt like going out to celebrate, Helen was still upset with Jack and she made it clear she wasn't sharing his bed this night. Bunji I want you to share a room with Eric tonight I'll be sleeping in your room. She said. Yes mom I'll start moving my stuff into Eric's room. He said. Jack didn't say anything He just saw his wife going to their bedroom to take what she needed.  
  
Sharp was sitting in front of his computer, trying to get information about Alicia. The new member of Scarab's team. How was she able to get in contact with his evil brother? And the worse thing was that she recognized that Bionic one was Jack Bennett. Her college-love. This would mean that the Bennett family was in real danger. She didn't know the new members, but it was a stupid situation. Sharp tried to think of a way out of this problem, but his mind always drifted off to something else. Or another person. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Still her smell was all over him. She had hugged her and it felt so right. In this moment he hadn't want to let go of her. It made his heart ache to think of her pain that she was feeling in the moment. He would hold her and tell her that everything was going to be all right. He would if he had the chance to.  
  
He blushed a little as he thought of the reaction of his body as he had her in his arms. It felt good, but at the same time it was something that he didn't want to happen. He never had much contact with women and even when he was one of the best scientists on the planet he never had spend much time with women. Normally it didn't matter to him, but in the night when he's laying alone in his bed in the huge house he wished that somebody would be there to give him love so bad.  
  
I wonder what she's doing at the moment? He thought as he leaned back in his chair and looked up to the ceiling. Maybe she is making love to Jack because they talked about everything and she forgave him. His heart was heavy at the though of this picture of them being together or perhaps she's somewhere crying her heart out and doesn't know what to do. But Sharp didn't know. He clapped his hands together and started working on the problem of the bionic six again. He had to concentrate on this and not think about Helen.  
  
Helen had no more tears to cry. Her eyes seemed to be empty, without any more tears to cry. She sniffed some times and turned around again. She was lying in the bed of her son and couldn't get any sleep. She looked at the clock on the wall and it was 4 in the morning. Since 7 hours she was awake now. She tried so hard to get any sleep, but it was helpless. Every time she closed her eyes the picture of Jack and Alicia appeared in her inner eye.  
  
It was so unbelievable to her and she just couldn't get it. Alicia was back. The woman who killed her baby. How much she hated her. Helen got up from the bed and walked to the door. An idea came to her mind. She was wearing a dark blue short nightgown and she didn't think of changing her clothing. She walked down the hallway and grabbed the keys of the red Ferrari. It was actually Jack's car or their car, but he always used it. She went into the garage and opened to doors and got in dark rain-clouds were outside in the night as she drove down the empty road next to the forest.  
  
Rain was falling on her car soundly and storm was blowing wildly. Helen didn't notice at all. After some minutes of driving she reached a small way into the forest. She parked her car and got out. She wrapped her arms around her body as the weather was hitting her. She felt cold, but she would go on. She walked into the forest and the darkness didn't bother her at all. She knew exactly where she had to go. She reached a tree that was a little away from the others. Underneath it was a little cross. On it was a date. Just a time of 3 months. "For my dear baby, I will always love you." Was written on it. Helen felt new tears in her eyes. Nobody beside her knew about this secret place. Here, at this place, was her baby's grave. She fell down on her knees and cried. She missed it so much. How would it be if it had survived? She wanted to hold it to play with it and to talk to it.  
  
After 5 hours the rain stopped and the morning sun rose. Helen was wet from head to toe and she went back to her car. She wasn't feeling hungry or thirsty. Just tired and she wanted to sleep. She drove home. When she got there she could see all the young men looking for her, she parked the car right in front of Eric who looked at her puzzled. Mom, are you ok? Yes honey, I am. But you're all wet! It's nothing. Where did you go? She heard JD asked. Nowhere. She replied and entered the house without saying another word.  
  
Where have you been? Jack asked her with concern. I'm ok Jack. That is not what I asked you. He said angrily. Helen just walked by him without saying anything. Jack grabbed her by the upper arms and forced her to look at him. Tell me where you go! He demanded. Let me go! She shouted. I'll teach you a lesson on how to obey your husband, woman! He raised his hand about to hit her when Frederich grabbed his hand halting him.  
  
The girls ran to take Helen away from Jack while the other boys surrounded him allowing the girls to take her away. What is the matter with you? Bunji yelled at his father. What your mother and I are going through is no concern of yours he yelled back. Yes it is! She is our mother and you are our father, what problems you have concerns us all! JD said angrily. Leave me alone all of you. No! You are now going to sit down with us and explain this . . . this to us. Eric ordered.  
  
Meanwhile Sharp could not figure out how Alicia ever mange to get in contact with his brother, but he knew Scarab and Scarabina had their men trying to recruit more people for their organization. Oh no! Alicia knows where they live! I have to get in contact with them at once! Sharp to Bionic 10! Sharp to Bionic 10! Come in! Come in! This is a code blue emergency! IQ on-line prof. What's the problem? Alicia is the problem! She knows where you live! You have to get out of there at once! Where is Bionic-1?  
  
I am taking over the command of the Bionic 10; Bionic-1 and Mother-1 are not in mental capability to direct the team at the moment. Are . . . are you certain, IQ? Yes, I am. Who is your second in command? Lace! Lace? Yes, she is the number one woman now. We will discus this latter, but now you must relocate at once. I want you to come to the SPL right now, we will figure out what to do from there. Sharp out.  
  
I cannot believe this! Sharp said to himself upon hearing the news that their own children had toppled both parents, just like the Greek gods toppled the Titans. He said. I have to find a way to protect them or the whole team could crumble under Scarab's foot. Computer use any and all means to track Scarab, Scarabina, and most important Alicia. Yes prof. Searching! Subjects found 82 kilometres from the Bennett house and closing.  
  
Bionic 10! This is Sharp! You have to get out now! Scarab is 82 kilometres from your position. Ninja-1 here we are ready to leave prof. Hurry! You haven't much time! Don't worry prof we are on our way out. He heard Dance- 1 said. Are Mother-1 and Bionic-1 with you? Yes we are, Sharp. He heard Jack grumble; apparently he wasn't the one flying Sky Dancer. How is Helen? I'm fine prof, thank you for asking. Sharp heard Helen's sweet voice on the background follow by one of Jack's explicit remarks.  
  
Why can't you be quiet for one moment Jack! I'll be quiet when I feel like it! The two of you better be quiet or I'll have to gag you both. Falkner said. I'll have you know young man I am your elder and as such you have no right to tell or do anything to me. Jack said. I am the one in command now Bionic-1 best you be quiet or I'll let Falkner gag you if he wants to. IQ said angrily.  
  
The trip to the SPL was horrible not only had the kids gag their parents but restrain the as well. What in places happened here? Sharp remarked upon looking at Helen and Jack in such sorry state. We had to restrain them or they would have gone at each other's throats. Rock-1 informed him sadly.  
  
Sharp could see how much it hurt Eric, JD, Bunji and Meg to see their parents in such a state. Falkner had an arm around Rock-1's shoulder all the time to giver her strength. The sons tried to play the strong ones, but mentally they were sad. But they learned during their time of being bionic, how to forget your emotional problems and be strong for others. He knew the Bennetts well and it hurt him to see this usually so happy and loving family being sad and even hating each other. He had to help.  
  
He looked at each one of them after starting a new search program on his computer to find his brother and his gang. His eyes stopped on Helen. She was sitting in a dark corner of the room. A blanket was wrapped around her slim shoulders. Her head hang low and her brown hair was covering her face. But even without seeing her face he knew that she was crying.  
  
Meanwhile JD and Eric calmed their father down. They were sitting in another room of the lab. What has gotten into you, Dad? Eric asked him stunned. He still couldn't believe what he said to his mother. But he calmed himself down. Screaming at each other wouldn't help in such a situation. Jack held his head in his hands and sighed. I don't know boy... He whispered and in his voice they could hear that he was near the verge of tears. I just didn't get any sleep tonight and the whole situation got out of control. There is a story you don't know and I want you not to tell it to your younger brother and sister. JD and Eric looked at each other. Jack raised his head and looked at them with teary eyes. Please promise that you won't tell them. They nodded their head and Jack smiled sadly. With a quiet and broken voice he started telling.  
  
After we adopted you JD, you know that Helen had much to do with work and she had you. We all were very busy. She had you and I was bionic one and a test pilot. So during that time we didn't spend much time together and as we did, your mother got pregnant. Jack laughed sadly. We were incredibly happy. Then your mother and I had a fight about her stopping her hard work. It was the biggest fight we ever had and I stormed out of the house and went to the lab to work. Then all of a sudden Alicia came to visit me. I hadn't seen her since college and somehow there was still attraction between us. I knew that she still loved me and one thing led to another. Jack leaned back in the chair and looked up to the ceiling.  
  
But then Helen came in and caught us. At that moment I came back to reality and saw how stupid I had been doing this. I was angry at Helen for not being careful with her and our unborn child and that we didn't had much time for each other the last weeks. Out of a sad feeling I slept with another woman. An old rival from Helen and that was so hurtful to her. She stormed out of the room and I ran after her. It was a dark and rainy night and the car hit her hard as she ran across the street.  
  
Jack closed his eyes and let the tears run down his face. After a little break he continued. Her scream still echoes in my ears. In hospital they told me that she lost the baby and that she wasn't able to have any more children. This was one of the darkest times of our marriage. Just because of you we stayed together. But gladly your mother forgave me after some time and then Bunji came into our lives. He was like the lost baby coming back to us. Since this days Alicia's name wouldn't come over our lips. It was forbidden. It always made me mad and especially Helen sad when we talked about her.  
  
JD and Eric were speechless. They just couldn't believe what they just heard. Their marriage had to survive a lot and now they understood why their parents were so shocked and angry. But Dad, why is Mom so sad? Jack looked at him. He seemed to be 20 years older the way he looked at the moment. Helen always thought that I'm still in love with her someway. I mean how could I? She was my first love. She will always be a part of my life, but Helen is the love of my life and nothing can compare with that. But the events I told you about made her fear and hate Alicia and maybe me too.  
  
Eric put a hand on his father's shoulder. You should talk to Mom, dad. You know that we can't go on in the team without you two. And we have to face Alicia someday and nothing will help you to get out of that. Jack looked at his sons. He was so proud of them at this moment. They were really grown up. Thank you. I know that you are right. I will talk to her.  
  
Here Helen, this is a very good tea. You will feel better after drinking it. Helen looked up at Prof. Sharp standing next to her. She smiled at him and took the cup. Thanks. She just whispered. He sat down next to her and laid a hand down on her shoulder. Where are Meg, Frederich, Bunji and Momo? She asked finally noticing the world around her again. They are at the FBI headquarter to find out more about the new members of Scarab's gang. Sharp said and looked at her concerned. His heart ached like hell. She was in a terrible state. Helen laughed ironically. So they have to find out more about Alicia. Sharp closed his eyes and nodded. He didn't want to speak out her name in front of Helen.  
  
Suddenly the computer started beeping loudly and Sharp ran up to it. Computer what is it? Scarab is on the move again professor. What? Where is he headed this time? He is headed this way. Oh no! Sharp to Bionic 10 . . . er teens! I need all of you back at the lab at once! Scarab has found you! He is coming to the lab! I repeat he is coming to the lab! Falkner here, we are on our way back. Hurry! My brother and his men are nearing the . . .  
  
Prof. Sharp? Prof. Sharp can you hear me? What happened? Prof.? What's going on? I don't know Meg. But Scarab and his crew have everything to do with this. What are we waiting for? Lets go! Bunji said. We have to hurry the others will not be able to hold them for long. Said Momo. The four bionics left FBI headquarters prepare for a battle, but they were not sure of what to expect upon their arrival.  
  
Oh my goodness! Scarab is about to make his entrance to the museum! Bunji exclaimed. The hell he will! His sister said. Get ready for battle! Frederich told them. They could see the others already battling their nemesis; Frederich landed the M.U.L.E.S, as soon as it landed they came out swiftly to aid the others meeting with great resistance from Scarab's ranks. Scarabina aided by Alicia dragged Helen by the hair and into her hovercraft.  
  
Mother-1!!! Jack scream as he saw his beloved wife been dragged by Scarabina away from him. Not so fast my bionic friend Jack head Scarab behind him. As he turned Scarab used a modified stunt gun on him paralysing him completely. Do not worry about your Mother-1, Bionic-1; you two will soon join each other in my lab. With that Scarab tossed Jack over his shoulder and into his hovercraft. Scarab gave a signal to Glove to drop the smoke bombs and retrieve.  
  
The battle was over for the moment, but as each young bionic looked for each other and prof. Sharp when they notice Mother-1 and Bionic-1 missing. What happened to mom and dad? Rock-1 asked worried. I don't know her twin said to her. Prof. Sharp are you all right? IQ asked his mentor. Yes, I think so. What happened? Where are Helen and Jack? We don't know, we think Scarab has them. Dance-1 said sadly. What? My brother? He has them? But how? We don't know that prof.  
  
We have to find the at once! Sharp said determination in his voice. Come, I think the computer is still working. I think I can latch onto their bionic signal and hopefully find them; the professor worked tirelessly for over seven hours until he found them. The whole time Helen was in his mind's eye and for the first time in his life a deep yearning enveloped his whole being; a yearning for a woman he could never have even if he tried.  
  
Here are the coordinates to Scarab's new hideout you better hurry I don't know what my brother has in store for them, specially with Alicia by his side he could not only kill them but force them to reveal the identity of the new team members. He said looking directly at Jo, Sarah, Momo, and Frederich. You mean he could torture them? Jo asked horrify. Yes my dear, I'm afraid so.  
  
Lets go then, their lives and our identities hang in the valance. Ninja-1 said. Wait! What is it, prof.? You have to be very careful or you too will suffer the same fate as Mother-1 and Bionic-1. Do not worry professor we will be very careful. Dance-1 reassured him. Sky Dancer is waiting for you with all the equipment you will need. With that the reminding member of the Bionic 10 left for the artic ocean in search of Scarab, Scarabina, and Alicia. Sharp prayed they would find them before anything else happen, but most importantly he prayed Helen would be found safe and sound.  
  
The bionic teens found their destination in no time, but Scarab had already taken notice of them and decided to give them a welcome they would never forget. What is out ETA, Sports-1? ETA is 3 minutes IQ. 3 more minutes and we will decent into artic and on Scarab. Don't forget that bitch Alicia. Rock-1 said. Yes, her too. Her brother said grimly as he recalled what his father had told him and his brother earlier.  
  
As they near the artic missiles were launched from bellow the kids were not about to let them get in their way and manage to destroy them all, but the worse was yet to come. Hit them! Hit them now! Scarab cried loudly as he looked at the Skydancer on his screen. Finally it seemed as if he had reached his goal. He would destroy the brats and use Bionic-1 and Mother-1 as his lab-rats. Well actually, Scarabina wanted Mother-1's body and he had a contract with Alicia that she would get Bionic-1.  
  
He grinned at himself. Alicia was really in love with this stupid man. He hated love, but not generally. Sometimes he needed somebody to love him and to hold him. This woman was supposed to be Mother-1. We are ready doctor Scarab. Glove interrupted him in his daydreams. So fire now! Kill them!  
  
Helen moaned as she slowly came back to senses. Where was she? She asked herself as her eyes slowly took in the whole scene around her. She was locked in a room or a prison. She wanted to get up, but just couldn't. She was taped on something that looked like a chair. At that moment she noticed the machines around her. This was a lab! It rang in her mind and she panicked. She moved around and tried desperately to get out of this chair, but it was helpless. I see that you are awake... A female voice came from the door. Helen saw a woman standing in the doorway. Her body froze at the sound of this voice. It was the woman that killed her baby and tried to take her dear husband away from her. Alicia!  
  
What do you want from us? Helen screamed as loud as she could, but her voice sounded frightened and tired. Alicia giggled and walked up next to Helen. Actually I don't want anything from you, but from your husband. You always knew that Jack and I had still feelings for each other and that nothing, not even you, could destroy them. You saw that 15 years ago didn't you? She grinned and Helen felt tears burning in her eyes. You will never conquer our love. Jack and I have survived so much and something like you won't harm our love. Helen tried to sound strong, but her voice was broken.  
  
Alicia laughed in amusement. Look, Helen, I hated you since the first time I saw you in college in my room. From this moment on I was sure that you would destroy my life. So I had to fight you. I was nearly dead when I saw the article in the newspapers that you made after your twins were born. After that time I decided that my life has to change and then I met Jack in the lab. We had great sex and as a bonus you came in and saw us and then your child died and couldn't have children anymore. I wished that Jack would leave you or that you wanted a divorce after that, but I was wrong. So I planned something bigger to break your marriage. I made contract with Dr. Scarab and here we are.  
  
Her eyes left the trembling Helen she went to the door. Where is Jack? What are you going to do to us? Alicia turned her head. Jack will be mine now and we will found a nice family. With babies, sex and love. And actually I don't really now what Scarab and Scarabina are going to do with you.  
  
Oh no! IQ we have to move, missiles are trying to hit us! The whole crew seemed to be busy by now. The sound of laser-rockets was in the air and IQ flew the Sky dancer the best he could. Dance-1, are you all right? Ninja-1 asked as she helped the girl up to her feet again. Yes, thank you! It's so freaky. These rockets can destroy us with one shot. Don't worry, girly, we will make it! IQ is a great pilot, aren't you, bro? Karate-1 said and pressed on some buttons on the control-board.  
  
All of a sudden the rockets stopped and the sky was silent again. The teens cried out happily and hugged each other. It was close and they were still so nervous. Acting without the orders of Bionic-1 was still hard. They landed the Skydancer and took some of the new weapons Sharp invented, before leaving the plan on their rescue mission. GLOVE! What the hell happened? Scarab screamed at the top of his lungs. I'm sorry Dr. Scarab, but we have no more rockets. Glove said quietly. Scarab got up and walked up to his computer. They will be here in a minute. We have to hurry! He turned back around. Scarabina, I just prepared the body-changing machine! Come on, Mother-1 is ready by now and we can start. The fat woman giggled childishly and took her love's hand. Let's go honey!  
  
Scarabina and Alicia dragged Mother-1 to the machine; she was kicking and screaming to no avail she was strapped into the machine with no hope for escape. Meantime Alicia had gone to check on her price Jack; she had asked Scarab to create a machine to control Jack's mind in hopes to keep him with her, but would it work? She hoped so. Alicia was aware the other bionics including his children were on their way to the lab; she needed to act quickly. Ok Jack my dear you will soon know me as your wife. She said smiling to herself.  
  
Ready guys? Falkner asked. Ready! Bionic link!!!! Their link destroyed the entrance to Scarab's hide out allowing their entrance and in the process knocking some of their enemies' men to the ground unconscious. Mother-1! Sports-1 cried out when he saw his mother strapped to a strange machine ready to have her body transfer to that of Scarabina's, who was strapped into a similar machine. Help me!!!! Mother-1 cried out just before Scarab pulled a switch.  
  
Lace acted at once leaping high into the air kicking the machine destroying it on contact freeing Mother-1 in the process. I have her! She yelled at the others. Where is Bionic-1? Rock-1 asked looking everywhere. I don't know Helen said holding her face in her hands. Let's go find him and quick before this whole place crumbles. Karate-1 said.  
  
Wh-what happened? A sleepy Jack asked. How are you feeling my love? A female voice inquired. Alicia? Yes Jack? What happened to me? Do not worry my love, but we have to get out now our enemies the bionic . . .9 are trying to hurt us. I will not let them! No Jack you are weak, they tried to kill you. Kill me? Yes! We were helping our friend Dr. Scarab when they showed up out of nowhere. She said with a sob.  
  
Bionic-1 is here! I can sense him. Mother-1 told the others. Alicia heard her, she knew she had to get Jack and herself out quick or she could lose the man she so desperately wanted. Jack we have to get out now! She urged him, but Jack was determined to face his enemies. No my love I will protect you even if it means my death! No! We have to go, they will kill you and I cannot live without! Our child will not be able to live without you! She lied. Our child? Yes, I am pregnant!  
  
The bionics reached the room just in time to see Jack and Alicia depart through a secret passage. Jack!!!!! Helen screamed as she saw her worse nightmare come true . . . Jack was leaving her for Alicia. Oh Jack how could you do this to me, to us she cried. IQ held her in his arms he and the others could not believe what had just happened. There has to be a reason why he left with her. Ninja-1 told her. I agree! He loves you, Mother-1 not that woman. Falkner added.  
  
We have to leave now or we'll be buried. Dance-1 said. Lets go! Lace ordered and the others followed. Sky dancer flew around the perimeter of Scarab's hide out in hopes to see Alicia and Jack escaping but saw nothing, little did they know they had escaped through an underwater tunnel where an underground port waited for them and Scarab. I see you got what you wanted, Alicia. Scarabina commented. Who is she? Jack asked not recognizing his foe. She is Scarabina, Dr. Scarab's wife and our dearest friends. Alicia said.  
  
I see you didn't get what you wanted. Alicia told Scarabina. Unfortunately those meddling bionic brats got in the way. The bionic 9? Yes Jack, the bionic 9. Alicia said. What did they do to you? Their leader Mother-1 has stolen my body and left me looking like this; I only want to take back what is rightfully mine, but they will not allow me my happiness. She said and began to sob. Scarab showed up at that moment and Scarabina ran to his arms, while they embrace an evil smile spread across their lips; Scarab knew then Alicia had Bionic-1 under her total control.  
  
Jack you do remember Dr. Scarab, don't you? Jack shock his head no. It's ok Alicia after what those bionics did to him I cannot blame him for not recognizing an old friend. Come with me Jack we will discuss the matter of the hideous bionic 9 and help each other to destroy them. Yes, destroy them! Jack readily agreed.  
  
Helen's world was broken. She still couldn't believe what just had happened. Jack had left with Alicia and she didn't even have to drag him or make him go with her. He was doing it on his own. Was her worst nightmare coming true now? Did his feelings for Alicia awake once more? She was just as old as Jack and she still could have babies... Her head seemed to spin around by the thought of them having children. At least this woman destroyed her chances of having more children on their own. Helen was in a shock-state at the moment. She heard her dear daughter's voice calling her name and she heard her little Bunji's voice trying to calm her down, but these voices were so far away. They weren't able to reach her.  
  
Meg was at the verge of tears. Oh my God, what happened? Mom is in shock and we have no clue were Scarab took Dad and his little bitch. She sobbed and Frederich took her in his arms. I'm sure everything will be all right. JD is talking to Sharp at the moment and he will know what to do. Meg pressed her head into her love's chest and cried silently.  
  
Sharp was incredibly relieved as he heard that Helen was safe and with them. But Jack was missing. How could they make him come with Alicia? There were so many questions and he knew that they had to act quickly. JD how is your mother? He asked and tried to hide how concerned he really was. She is really weak and we can't even talk to her. I think it's a shock reaction. I mean, first Scarabina nearly stole her body and second she saw Dad leaving with his ex-girlfriend in front of her eyes. JD said sadly and he saw that the scientist wasn't really surprised. He knew that something like this would happen. You're right JD, but I also think that her bionic plays a big part. If she focuses herself on a special idea that much, it becomes a part of her reality somehow. We have to fix that, but it won't work with machines. We have to find Jack. Maybe he's the only one who can get her back.  
  
JD sighed disappointed. But don't worry, JD. Please pick me up at the ESP and then we'll keep on searching. I take the new search-program with the bionic-reload-machine and me so you'll always have new bionic energy. JD got more hope through the voices of his teacher. Thank you, Professor. We will be at the lab in about 4 minutes. Sharp nodded his head. See you!  
  
Why do these bionic 9 want to stop you? I mean you do just good things for the world. Jack asked helpless and looked at his former enemy. Scarab sighed sadly and sat down next to him. I don't know Jack, but they took my wife's body away and try to kill us all. We are so scared of them and we really don't know what to do now. Maybe you can help us...  
  
Jack's head shot up and he took scarab's hand. Of course I will! I will do everything to protect my Alicia and you too. You are our friends and I will do whatever you want. A smile of satisfaction was playing around his lips. Thank you so much, Jack. Honey! Alicia shouted happily as she saw Jack and Scarab walking through the door. She ran up to him and he lifted her up in his strong arms just like he did with Helen when she and the children got their bionics.  
  
Awwww! He screamed in pain as he held his head in his hands. The pictures from this time were appearing in front of his inner eye. He had thought that he had lost his family forever, but then he saw them and Helen running up to him with this beautiful smile on her lips. He saw Helen and not Alicia in his arms. Laughing with him and hugging him. Jack, oh my gosh! What's up with you? Are you in pain? Alicia asked shocked and put her hand on his shoulder. She knew that the brain changing wasn't without any faults, but she had to keep him with her. She had to think of another plan. Scarab had told her that there was always a chance that the person can find back to his old memories. She had to be careful with her behaviour. I have a terrible headache. I think I will take a short nap. He gave Alicia a short hug and then turned to Scarab. Wake me up, when you find the bionic 9. I'm always read to fight them! He said and Scarab nodded. I will, my friend. You will be the first informed when we find them. With that he left for the bedroom.  
  
You see Alicia; the machine never works without faults. Scarabina said laughing at the glaring woman. We have to keep him away from Mother-1 or should I say Helen Bennett, the woman he married and founded a family with. Maybe she will remind him of his true identity. Alicia said angrily. Scarab just smirked. My dear, maybe he just needs to see her face and he is the normal Jack Bennett again. Alicia turned around and screamed. I won't lose him again!  
  
Back in the SPL Helen, prof. Sharp, and the kids were trying to figure out what had happened to Jack. What do you think is the matter with him prof.? I don't know Helen but I think I have an idea what Alicia did to him. You do? What is it? She asked hopeful. I manage to get into Alicia's personal computer back when she used to work for me; she was working on a machine that could control a person's mind, but she could not get it to work properly.  
  
What does that mean to us? Bunji inquired. It means that she when to Scarab to help her get it to work. So? What does that mean to us? He inquired again. It means that the machine's effect can be overwritten. JD answered him. Overwritten? Then, there is still time to help him? Helen asked her son. Yes mom. And I think I know just how to break the machine's control over him. Josephine said to her. How do we help? Eric asked. You can't help Eric, none of us can. What do you mean? Meg asked. It means that only HIS wife can help him now.  
  
The plan was set in motion, Helen would have to find a way to free her husband by herself and face her enemy Alicia on her own without the aid of her children. I don't know if I can do this. She told Jo. You have to, you are the only one that can free him or he might be lost to you and us forever. She reminded her. The only thing that Helen could do now was listening to the instructions Jo was given her and hope her plan would work.  
  
Helen sat alone in one of the storage rooms in the SPL when Sharp came in. What is the matter Helen? She began to sob uncontrollably. Helen? I'm sorry professor but I miss Jack so much, I don't know what to do. Don't worry my dear we will find a way to free him. Helen there is something I need to tell you. Sharp said. What? Helen I . . . I love . . . love you. I know that professor you are like a father to me. She said and kissed him on the cheeks. But before she could leave him Sharp held her and kissed her deeply.  
  
How are we going to find them? Frederich asked JD. Don't worry about that, prof. Sharp had created a new machine that can detect our bionic signature. Bionic signature? What is that? He asked. Each of us has a unique bionic signature just like your fingerprints. He explained. This bionic signature is already programmed into the main computer, I can programme the signature into this devise it can be plugged into Sky dancer's main computer and allow us to find any one bionic we choose. In this case Bionic-1. Frederich finished for him. JD nodded his agreement.  
  
Have you found them yet, Dance-1? Helen asked. No, not yet but I will soon. This is what we'll do. IQ began. Mom you will take care of dad and the rest of us will take care of Scarab and his men. What about Alicia? Helen asked. I'm afraid you will have to take care of her too; we cannot help you this time. The only thing that Helen could think of now she wanted so desperately to believe she could bring her husband back to his reality. She was also bother by the kiss Sharp gave her, it was so . . . so intimate Helen didn't know what to make of it.  
  
I found them! Dance-1 shouted. Where? They are at the McKenzie science laboratory in Newark, New Jersey. Let's go get Bionic-1 team! IQ shouted. Let's go! The others answered. Sky dancer landed near the lab and the bionic 9 ready themselves for the battle that was sure to come Mother-1 wasn't so sure she was ready to fight her enemy, but she had to do it to free her husband from that mad woman, a woman that killed her unborn child and wanted to destroy her happy family. I will not let her! Helen promised herself.  
  
When they entered the building was full of smoke and once again Helen's mind drifted of to Sharp's kiss, it was the first time in over 3 weeks since a man any man for that matter had kissed her in such a manner; it brought a need in her she didn't know she had. For the first time in her life Helen wonder if Sharp had lusted after her all this time and never had the nerve to tell her. What should I do now? Sharp loves me, but I'm in love with Jack my husband. I wish I knew what to do. She thought.  
  
Mother-1 look out! She heard her daughter yelled at her but it was too late she was hit by Alicia's laser shot. I will not let her take me out; I have to do it for Jack. Helen got up in time to avoid another blast from Alicia's weapon. Both women were now face to face. What have you done to my husband? Helen hissed. Jack belongs to me and we will make a family as soon as I get rid of you and your brats. Alicia replied. That is what you think bitch! Helen launched at her with all her fury knocking her of her feet.  
  
The two women wrestle over Jack the man they both love, but only one could have. I hate you, you crazy woman! You have stolen the love of my live so long ago, so it's my right to get him back! Alicia screamed angrily, her eyes burning with fire. She picked herself up from the floor and started another attack. Helen got herself ready and waited for her with a sad expression on her face. She could defend herself from her, because she had the bionics and Alicia didn't, but it was so hard to think of the fact that she still had her husband.  
  
It's time for you to die! Alicia ran up to her and rammed her fist into Helen's stomach. Why couldn't she brake free and hit her back. All of a sudden she felt someone holding her wrists above her head. She couldn't see who it was, but as Alicia saw the person she started smiling brightly. Helen had a bad feeling about that smile; it didn't mean anything good for her. Honey, I didn't know that you were awake. You just rescued me! Thank you so much! She said with a sweet innocent voice. Helen just closed her eyes, when a familiar smell reached her nose. She knew who smelled like this and she felt his breath in her neck. You know that I would do everything to protect you, my love. It was his voice and it was really him Jack.  
  
Scarab, we will never forgive you for what you did to us! Now it's your time to pay for that! Karate-1 shouted as he and his siblings and friend faced their enemies. Scarab just laughed and looked at each one of them. I knew what to do to make you weak. I just had to take away your leader and you see it worked. You are weak! The bionic 8 looked at him angrily, but they knew that they shouldn't listen to his words. He just wanted them to lose control over their actions. We are able to get along very well, even if Bionic-1 isn't with us. He's an excellent leader, but we can also fight very well without him.  
  
Scarab smirked at them. That's nice, because you have to live without him now. But actually that doesn't matter now, because you have to die too. He turned to his gang and then pointed on the bionic 8. Kill them! So the fight began and the bionic teens were fighting like never before. They had to be strong for Jack and Helen. They needed them now and these thought gave them power and they were beating Scarab's and Scarabina's men and women.  
  
Helen couldn't believe what was just happening. Her husband, the man that had promised to love and protect her till deaths part them was giving her freely to her worst enemy. Jack, please, you have to remember me! It's me, Helen your wife! She shouted out loud, even if she didn't see him. She recognized the things Sharp had told her and as she thought about the scientist, his face appeared in front her inner eye. The kiss and his words. He was in love with her and she never noticed. But she could never return these feelings. He was like a Dad to her, but nothing more. Jack was the love of her life and even if she felt lonely sometimes she would never cheat on him. Even if she had to admit that she enjoyed the kiss.  
  
It's been so long since she and Jack had spent time together or even touched or kissed each other. Maybe that was why she kind of liked these affection he was giving her. I don't know someone with your name, Lady! Jack said in a monotone voice and gripped her wrists tighter. But I help my love and keep her away from everything evil. Helen felt tears in her eyes. Were they wrong? Was Jack lost to her forever or was there a chance to get him back?  
  
Come on, honey. I'll give her to someone else so we can spend some time together now. Alicia said busily and tried to get him in letting Helen go. He just looked at her and bent down and kissed Alicia. Helen heard their kiss and in her mind she could see their lips touching and her heart broke into a million of pieces. No I'll take care of our and Dr. Scarab's enemies. He said strictly. No Jack don't do that! Helen could hear Alicia shouting frightened and she wondered why she sounded so afraid. To her surprise he turned her around and held her by the shoulders. His eyes focused on her face.  
  
There was a long silence and Alicia felt herself panic. Jack just starred at her and Helen looked at his face. It was so familiar but yet so strange to her. Now she knew what Alicia feared about this. She still had power over Jack. Jack, my love, don't you remember our lovely children and our beautiful home or me, your wife? She whispered at the verge of tears. There was still hope that everything would turn out right. His eyes softened as he watched her closely. I know you from somewhere. He breathed and his grip was firmer now.  
  
Ahhh, there you are my dear and wonderful body! Jack and Helen turned around surprised just to see Scarabina standing next to Alicia. It's time for the change. You have to give my body back! Both Alicia and Scarabina grabbed Helen and took her away. Helen couldn' t move her eyes from Jack. He couldn't move either and just watched her. After dragging Helen out of the door, Alicia came back in and took Jack in her arms. She's just a part of our horrible past! Alicia cried as tears ran down her eyes. Jack didn't respond but hugged her back. At this moment Alicia didn't know that she had already lost her love.  
  
The bionic teens finished off Scarab's men like they usually did, Scarab had no other choice but to flee something he hated doing specially when he thought he was winning. Let's go find mom and dad. Meg told the others. I know where Bionic-1 is, come on! Lace shouted. Once they entered the room, which Lace had led them, the picture that greeted them was not what they wanted. Oh my goodness! Eric said. What is going on here? What are you doing with her, dad? He asked his father. Dad? Who? Me? Jack asked him. Yes you! You are our father and Mother-1 is our mother. Bunji told him. Alicia you didn't tell me we already had grown children. He told the now fear frozen woman.  
  
What are you talking about? That woman isn't our mother! JD told him. She's not? Then that means . . . Oh no! Helen!!!! Jack shouted leaving Alicia with the kids and running to the aid of his wife. Jack!!! Alicia shouted, but it was too late she had lost the man she loved. Not so fast Alicia. Meg said graving the woman by the arms. Let me go! She yelled. You are coming with us. Dance-1 said. Dance-1 and Ninja-1 take this woman to Sky dancer and stay with her, don't let her out of your sight for any reason. IQ told the girls.  
  
The rest of us will go help Bionic-1 free Mother-1 and let's hope he is on time to save her from Scarabina. JD told the others. The bionic teens entered the room in time to help their father who was fighting Scarab's robots and his men; Mother-1 was lock in a machine with Scarabina ready to change bodies, Scarab was ready to once more try to give his wife the body she and he though she deserved. Come on gang give me a hand with this goons. Bionic-1 shouted. The kids did as he told them the old Bionic-1 was back.  
  
Bionic-1 go free Mother-1 we will take care of these guys. Falkner said to him. All right, but be careful still. We will! The kids shouted. The battle the kids had won on the beginning was back on and the kids were more than ready for the rematch. You will not stop me this time! Scarabina roar as she saw Bionic-1 approaching. That is what you think. But before Jack had a chance to free his wife Scarab hit the switch and the machine began its hideous work. No!!!! Mother-1!!!! Jack didn't think twice before launching himself at the machine destroying it for good and freeing his unconscious wife.  
  
Oh honey please talk to me. Helen please tell me something. Anything. Jack pleaded but Helen did not respond. Come on you fools lets go! Scarab yelled at his and Scarabina's men. Look at me! Scarabina yelled with glee. The process had worked and now she had Helen's body. The kids gasped when they saw the new Scarabina but all hope was not lost; Scarabina soon fell to her knees with pain and she changed back to her old body. No!!! What happened? My beautiful body is gone! You will pay for this, bionic buffoons! She yelled and ran away.  
  
Never mind them, we have to take Helen back to the SPL. Jack told the kids. He took his wife with the most care in his arms; he could not stop looking at her and hope against hope that Sharp could restore his beloved Helen to him. To his surprise Alicia was in a holding cell inside Sky dancer. I see Scarabina got what she wanted after all. Alicia smirked. That's it! You are so dead, Alicia! Rock-1 said infuriated and tried to get a hold of her in hope of choking her, but Falkner held her back. No Rock-1 she will be tried by the courts we will not be her judges or executioners. Her father told her.  
  
Jack just stared at Alicia and shock his head sadly. He knew the woman was still in love with him but he was married to the most wonderful woman in the world and no matter what she tried she would not change that ever. Jack listen to me Alicia pleaded. You can divorce Helen and marry me; I can give you children whereas she cannot. I already have 4 children Alicia; Helen gave me 2 and we adopted 2 more latter on, I don't need any more and if I did it would be Helen the one to give them to me not you. He said and left.  
  
Before arriving at the SPL the Bionic 10 left Alicia at the Crawford Women Detention Prison in San Francisco. Jack! You are back. Sharp said happy and at the same time jealous. Prof. Helen is hurt! She needs your care right now. Jack said without hesitation. Helen! Oh no! Hurry laid her in this table I have to start working on her immediately. Panic ran through Sharp's body the woman of his dreams was lying right before him unconscious and he had to rescue her.  
  
A deep suspicion crept up to Lace's mind; the way Sharp was behaving towards Mother-1 gave her the impression something was up with the prof. Prof. Sharp do you want me to help you? She asked. Wh . . . what? Help? Yes, of course you can help my dear. She did what Sharp told her too, but she kept an eye on him at all times and more than once she saw him move his hands too close to Helen's breasts. Prof. Sharp are you feeling well? No, I mean yes. Why do you ask? If you don't feel well IQ and I can take care of Mother-1 she said. Yes, yes you can. I'll call IQ to come and help you.  
  
Once alone Lace decided to talk to JD about her suspicion. JD I have something very important to tell you she began. What is it? Did you notice the way prof. Sharp acted around your mother and father? Yes, why? Doesn't it strike you as odd the way he reacted when he saw your dad and he told him your mother was injured? No, Why? I have this feeling that something is wrong with him, but I don't know what it is. You must be joking Jo. Prof. Sharp is a man dedicated to his work and the well being of the Bionic 10. He told her. I don't know JD I think he is hiding something.  
  
Ok Jack while Lace and IQ are working on Mother-1 I'll take a look at you to make sure you do not have any residual side effects from the machine Alicia used on you. By the way what did you do with her? The kids and I took her to a correctional centre 250 kilometres from here. I hope she doesn't get out of there I don't want her to do what she did to my wife again. The word wife used by Jack to refer to Helen made Sharp cringe; he was the one who wanted to call Helen his wife, but after he kissed her she stared at him as if he had wounded her and left him alone in the storage room.  
  
Alicia felt like crying, but she had no more tears to do so. She felt empty in every way. The room, she was in, was dark and just the small table in front of her was lighted. The policemen had told her to wait here and not to do anything stupid. What could she do anyway? She was locked in this room and she just couldn't understand what had happened. Jack had been there. Kissing her and holding her in his strong arms. She still had his smell on her and felt his breath on her cheeks. So what had gone wrong? He recognized his wife Helen and then their children came in and make her lose control over him completely. But she needed him! She had to have him. She was supposed to be his wife. He had had the chance to marry or have a man by her side so often. She could have children too, but she just wanted this man. Only him and nobody else. He was supposed to be the father of her children. She would never love someone the way she loved him.  
  
So Miss Matthews, good evening. My name is Detective Andrews and I have to ask you some questions now. A tall black skinned man was standing next to the table. Alicia was first startled, because she didn't hear him coming in. He slowly sat down in front of her on the other side of the table and never took his eyes of the attractive woman. I'm pretty sure this isn't easy for you, but if you answer my questions and be true to me than it'll be better for you and me too, all right? He said and took out some papers and read them. Alicia knew what he was going to ask her.  
  
So first of all I want to know what had happened. Please tell me the full story. She looked at him surprised. I'm sorry, Sir, but that would be much too long. He just smiled warmly at her. I have time Miss Matthews, so please start. Alicia smiled sadly and somehow she liked this man, even if he was from the FBI and tried to get her in prison maybe. So she started her story, beginning at the day at high school when she first met Jack Bennett.  
  
I think the brain-machine didn't affect your bionic, Jack. Everything seems to be all right. Sharp said pressing buttons on his computer. Jack was still locked to the machines on his bionic arm. He had a bad feeling. Somehow Prof. Sharp was avoiding looking at him and his talking was just as much as necessary. They normally were like best friends and this wasn't right. Sharp walked over to Jack and took out the tubes from his bionic. Amadeus, what's wrong? You act so strange around me. Jack said and looked at him. Sharp's heart started beating faster as he heard this and he blushed a little. What are you talking about Jack?  
  
Everything is just the way it always was. He said as he tried to sound confused, but he wasn't a good actor. Jack got up and put a hand on his shoulder. Please, so much had happened and I don't want anything to be between us now. I have so much to worry about at the moment. I don't know what's wrong with my wife and Alicia isn't out of my life too. So please, I don't want something bothering our friendship right now.  
  
Sharp took a deep breath. Jack was such a good friend. Actually his best friend and he were going to lose him maybe. He had not much friends and he didn't want him to go, but he had to tell him. There wasn't place for such things in their minds at the moment. He took another deep breath and turned around again and looked into Jack's eyes. Jack, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Helen.  
  
There was a long silence between them. Jack watched him strangely, but not with much surprise or anger. He was just confused. Jack knew that Helen as a nice and attractive woman for her age, maybe because of her bionic she was in that got shape. And Sharp didn't know many women and so Jack had always noticed that Sharp had something for Helen. Did you tell her? Jack asked him quietly. Sharp closed his eyes. Yes, when you were still at Scarab's place and we were in the lab to find out where you are. We were alone I was in one room and she was so sad, that you were gone. Than I told her that I lover her and she thought it was just fatherly love, but then... He stopped for a moment and then opened his eyes. Then I kissed her and after that she went out of the room shocked and confused.  
  
Are you angry with me? I would understand if you are, but you were right by saying there shouldn't be anything between us at the moment. Sharp said hopefully and looked at his long-time friend. Jack smiled at him. No, I'm not really mad at you. Actually I'm relieved that Helen still cares about me even if I went away with her rival, my ex-girlfriend. So now I think we have to get Helen back to life. That is all that matters. Sharp was smiling too as the men shook hands.  
  
Tears were running down Alicia's face as she finished telling. Detective Andrews had been listening quietly all the time. So, this is a long and interesting story. He finally said and leaned forward to look at Alicia. But is it worth it to destroy his life and the lives of his wife and children? He asked her directly and his eyes were again fixed on her. All of a sudden her fire and energy came back. She had been broken during the story, but her strength came back and was stronger than ever.  
  
Yes, Mr. Andrews. It's my destiny to satisfy him and the destiny wants us to be together forever and nothing will stop me from doing this! Her voice got louder and louder as she realized that the detective hadn't taken her story serious. Immediately she jumped up and used the secret weapon Scarab had given her. It was hidden in her fingernail. A dangerous and probably deadly weapon.  
  
Detective Andrews hit the floor quickly and Alicia took his gun and started her journey out of the building. With the help of her weapon it was kind of easy. Once she was out she took a police car and headed into the direction of Sharp's museum. She was sure that Jack was there and who needed Scarab. At the moment she just needed herself and Jack. After some minutes of driving she was standing in front of the huge building. It was just like she remembered it. It was late in the night, but she was about to go in and get what she wanted. It's now or never. This bitch has to die and Jack will be mine. The wind was blowing strongly as she walked into the museum.  
  
Alicia entered the huge building cautiously, she knew that Sharp had probably upgraded his security but with Scarab's new little toy she could do a great deal of harm. Now let's see where is the entrance to the secret lab? Ahhh yes! I remember now. I hope Sharp has had a good night sleep because if he hasn't I will make sure he does forever. Here we are. Hold! The statue of Franklin ordered. Let me in! Alicia demanded. Identify yourself! The Einstein statue demanded. Who I am is none of your business! Now let me in! Alert! Alert! Intruder! Intruder! The computer began to sound its alarm.  
  
Wh . . . what? Hey! Who are you? Sharp yelled at the figure before his computer. Surprise!!! Alicia screamed. Oh no!!! Well Sharp looks like you and I have a lot of catching up to do. She said as she used her weapon against Sharp. Sharp felt on the floor unconscious. Ok computer I will fix you now and as soon as I'm done I want you to tell me where Helen Bennett is right now. The computer obeyed Alicia's order after she had finished hacking its circuitry. So Helen is right here in the lab, well I think it is time for a little girl-to-girl chat with my old friend.  
  
Helen lay sleeping in one of the lab's many rooms when she began to sense something was wrong. Didn't I just hear the alarm? What is going on here? I better check it out, but I must call the others before something happens. Mother-1 online, can anyone hear me? Jack can you hear me? Anyone? Mom? Is that you? A sleepy voice answered it was Bunji. Bunji honey please wake the others the lab is under attack. The lab? Under attack? How? I don't know how but you have to hurry I need you here now. She told her son.  
  
Bionics on!!!! Helen shouted and turned into Mother-1. Who is in here? I can feel a deep evil in the lab. Oh no! He exclaimed as she realize the mind and deep evil she was feeling were those of Alicia. What is she doing here? Mother-1 to bionic 10, please hurry. Alicia is in the lab! What?! How can that be? We left her in the correctional centre far away from there. Jack said horrified. Bionic-1 you have to hurry I don't where Sharp is. Don't worry Helen we are on our way. Please hurry, Jack.  
  
There you are, Helen. Helen turned around just in time to face her mortal enemy. What have you done to prof. Sharp? That old man is out, but I came here for you and most importantly Jack. You have been a torn in my side for a long time but soon you will be nothing but a bad memory and Jack will be mine. Alicia said. You will never get Jack that I promised you; I will fight you with my last breath but you will never get your filthy hands on my husband. Helen countered. We will see about that, now get ready to meet your maker, Helen! Alicia launched at Helen missing her by just a few inches. 


End file.
